


Soulmate Challenge

by MikoVampire



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: Soulmate ChallengeSoulmates are high priority for the military, especially the state alchemists because a soulmate increases the power of the dominant partner. This is a challenge fic, I hope one of you is up to the challenge!





	Soulmate Challenge

Soulmate Challenge

Soulmates are high priority for the military, especially the state alchemists because a soulmate increases the power of the dominant partner. It’s always the submissive who bears the mark of the initials and in the case of their mate being an alchemist the array that shows who their dominant is. For Ed having initials and a symbol on his neck is is a leash he is trying to hide, more so than ever considering they are RM with the bastards flame array. He will not have anymore of his freedom stripped from him, it’s bad enough that the law states the submissive belongs to the dominant the moment the mark appears at the age of ten then the military is notified in case it’s the mark of a state alchemist. If the sub is under the legal age of consent which is 15, steps are taken to ensure the sub will be with the dominant anywhere from moving the family to the same town or city the dom is living in to even giving custody to the dom. He is already the bastards subordinate and is constantly pissed off with him, between the teasing of his height to the complaining over his performance on missions...he can’t stand the bastard! 

What Ed doesn’t know is that Roy has lusting over and in love with him since he first joined the military and hasn’t done anything because he doesn’t know who his own soulmate much less Ed’s. So he tries to maintain a distance between him and the object of his desires even though he can’t help but tease Ed any way he can, he just loves to see Ed mad. But what happens when during a mission Ed gets injured and the doctors find the soulmate mark on Ed (I’ll leave how Ed has managed to hide it up to the author), and contact Roy to tell him to come in so they can talk. When Roy get’s there they tell him not only Ed’s injuries but the truth about the soulmate mark, Roy seeing his chance to finally have Ed takes the measures needed he fills out the paperwork to legally claim Ed as his soulmate and notifies the furher now all he needs to do is win Ed’s heart...which is a challenge he is more than willing to take on!

This challenge has some rules…  
Roy is the seme/dominant while Ed is the uke/submissive  
I’m looking for a pervy/protective/possessive Roy while Ed is his usual self.  
I’d rather have this be a rated M or E fic (i’m looking forward to some good lemony stuff- like dreams or actual lemons between them).  
And like usual more than one author can take this challenge- I’d like to see how many different version could be made out of this.

Any questions or anything else you need to know feel free to message me!


End file.
